ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Itzpapalotl
Casts firaga 4 and uses typical wamoura moves including exuvutation to cure itself and dispel buffs. Its got between 25-50k Hp because gekko doing 700-900 was doing 1-2%. a MS KJ did 1200 and knocked 3% off. Rangers rock this mob hard core doing 100+ an arrow. I was only doin 50~ a swing on sam and procced the red !! on koki. If the fight drags on because of exuvation expect a lot of difficulty with hate being on the rest of the alliance. Ended up getting 2 scales and atma, but we didnt get the knuckles. Those might be from blue !!.TekniTekni What Day did you fight? *Easily solo/duo'd by BLU + Anything. Simply Regurgitation him to death. Bind sticks almost 100% of the time (I've only seen him resist it once out of 6 fights). With Atma it was doing around 600. The bind will break every time he takes damage; you can use this to your advantage and continually cast Regurgitation on him, reapplying the bind as soon as the damage from Regurgitation breaks the previous bind. Thus, all you have to do is stand still and hit your Regurgitation macro until he dies... very easy fight. Just make sure to avoid Firaga IV. The only other issue is he will only use Exuviation or Erosion Dust if you are standing at max casting range. Exuviation will remove the bind and heal him for 3000. To avoid this, count the number of times you use Regurgitation up to 10 (each cast gives him 10% tp). Once he has over 100% tp simply pepper him with cannonballs until he uses a tp move. Then you can safely resume Regurgitation spam. If he does manage to heal himself a few times, it really doesn't matter, 10 Regurgitations = 6000 damage, and he only heals for 3000 so you're still doing damage to him either way. Enjoy! --Billzey 04:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *Wait so you're telling us that he doesn't build any type of resistance over time like any other NM that has a weakness? I'm not buying it, and find it hard you would waste of pop set to solo a Mega boss. Please provide some sort of data, screenshot links, or video please. -Kwate **Yes? That's exactly what I'm telling you lol. Wasting a pop set? It's not hard to get a pop for him... I had previously killed him (wamoura) with my LS so I knew that he had normal movement speed. I did NOT know that he could be bound. I found that out once I tried using Regurgitation on him. FYI many of the Abyssea NMs that are susceptible to gravity or bind do not build resistance, so I don't actually know what you're talking about when you say "like any other NM that has a weakness." Ketae does not ever resist gravity no matter how many times you cast it, neither does that imp in vunkerl, etc. There are many NMs that do not build resistance to enfeebles. Also, I frankly don't care whether you believe me or not. I posted here to inform other people who might want to try to solo/duo him, not to prove that I did it. --Billzey 04:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *Billzey I'll give credit to where credit is due, a friend of mine Quiznor (sylph server) did your strategy to perfection, he saw my post to you and advised you are absolutely correct. He had his abyss LS on standby watching in case anything went wrong, I apologize, it just sounded too good to be true. **Cool, glad it helped. It does sound too good to be true I'll admit. I was surprised how stupidly easy it was. Tunga's the hard part ><. *He will resist Stun outright after 30 minutes of heavy Stun use. Kandu 18:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Regurgitation damage ? Is 600 damage on regurgitation a possible damage to reach ? mine were doing 150~250 with a corsair... Do you have a screenshot of your stuff ? Virkin 19:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) my damage : http://metalman9.free.fr/imagesff11/20101106_regurgitation.jpg Well, you're /NIN and have +17INT/+30MND and apparently no Cruor buffs to INT/MND (or maybe you have +10? I can't tell). If you don't have a nuking set, you should at least be wearing some Teal pieces. Do you have Magic Attack Bonus trait and Memento Mori set? I personally hit 212 total INT in Abyssea with gear, Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity and only 1 Abyssite of Futherance. Since Regurgitation is Lizard-based, with enough INT/MND you should be able to hit 500+ Regurgitation on a Vermin that's weak to water with ease. --Eremes 19:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Blaze spike effects, when? I don't see anything about the blade spike effect, is that same way on as Blazing eructa NM? Gains blaze spikes during casting and tp moves. You can turn around during these times or get 300+ fire resist with brother wolf atma, double fire carol, shell v, and barfira to reduce the damage to about 10. Duo Easy duo by WAR/SAM + WHM/RDM, all ancient abyssites accounted for, RR and 2 FR atmas for WAR, MM, apoc, allure for whm. Full Empyrean armor +2 with widowmaker for WAR, 2/5 WHM. Both well geared overall. Fully merited shellra V and war has 300 FR with 50% mdt. Be sure to use seigan or /nin. -ga IV hits for about 20-200 damage and fire break will often do 0-250, and very very rarely 1-2k. The key is to dispel it's haste asap and to use protection against magical attacks and it's cake. I cannot stress enough the importance of using MDT MDB resist gear/atma. Invest in it.--Botiemaster 14:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Duoable by an NIN/WAR & WHM/BLM using apoc/rr/VV atmas. whm used allue/mm/apoc atmas. Have NIN prokove NM everything he couldd & as well as weapon skill. WHM just needs to keeep up barfire and shell V on the tank. WHM also cure bombed NM like crazy. The fight only took 10~15 minns but the NIN only wore the pink gear. { O.O } NM must only have 30,000~50,000 HP in 15 WS or less he was dead. 2.7k Fire Break on THF95 with Brother Wolf, MDT set, Barfira, and Shell... /cry. Maybe Future Fabulous would help. :/ *Easy duo THF/NIN + WHM/RDM otherwise. --Aenanai 07:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) BST Solo 95BST/47NIN. Used Dipper Yuly, Ducal Guard, Brother Wolf and Mounted Champion Atmas. Only decent gear used was dual 10% pdt- axes and headpiece, AF3 back and neck. Other than that I was rockin AF1 and pink gear. Honestly in no danger. NMs accuracy is nothing to Dipper and it's TP moves are mostly irrelevant with no MP for him to drain, no debuffs on him, and fire resist atma. The Firaga bombs were odd, sometimes doing ~550 dmg and other times less than 50 dmg. It took between 45-60mins, plus a few mins to clear mobs out of the way for pop. Used somewhere around 2 stacks of Zeta biscuits and 2 Dippers. Dipper was unable to stun any of his Firaga nukes but, again, they weren't much of a problem. I still continued to use Dipper's TP moves just for added dmg, don't expect much though. Alamond 23:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) BST99/DNC solo with Brave Hero Glenn I started out taking out the adds, when they were done I joined in, only to leave because between the fire magic spam and potent blaze spikes, I was going down fast. Standing out of the way, Glenn slowly took down the moth, though I needed two pet food Thetas to keep my frog out of its throat. You can't walk away, but done right it's not too hard.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 02:45, March 11, 2014 (UTC) 99BLU + 99BLM Decent geared Blm Nuked and Decent geared Blu did regurgitation. Kited around rock just b4 the Chigoes. Blm kept hate whole fight. Took about 15min. THF/NIN + WHM/anything easy duo these days, for the thf: atma of the brother wolf atma of the apocalypse atma of the razed ruins for the whm: atma of the apocalypse atma of the minikin monstrosity atma of whatever i was using to kill tunga with barfira and afflatus solace obviously, my mules enhancing is pretty gimp so i only get 99 fire resist totalling 199. ive yet to see fire break deal more than 1000 damage. usually its low, 600 or less. Firaga 4 will deal more damage. stop meleeing when it casts firaga 4, and have cure 5 ready as sometimes he likes to deal back to back firaga 4 > fire break, which is the only situation in which you could be killed. in terms of gear, whatever i had. no evasion gear was used, and his accuracy was pretty abysmal even so. evasion is capped for A-, but not A+. --Nattack (talk) 06:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC)